Just Good Friends or Maybe More
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Rosemary Lewis goes to a girls private school that is the counterpart of Welton Academy. At the beginning of the 1959-1960 school year Rosemary Lewis meets Neil again after a summer being away from each other. She has dreams of becoming an actress. Will she be able to help Neil out through the troubles that he has with his father? Rated high for language. Neil/OC


Just Good Friends or Maybe More

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Rosemary Lewis goes to a girls private school that is the counterpart of Welton Academy. At the beginning of the 1959-1960 school year Rosemary Lewis meets Neil again after a summer being away from each other. She has dreams of becoming an actress. Will she be able to help Neil out through the troubles that he has with his father? Will she be able to save his life? Neil/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society. I do own Rosemary Lewis though.

Chapter 1

Let's Just Be Ourselves

Rosemary got up int the morning fairly early. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. She changed into her school uniform that consisted of a white button up blouse, a silly little red bow tie, a black skirt, a black blazer jacket, a pair of long white socks that went up to the knees, and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

She gathered her bags up getting ready to go to the sister school of Welton Academy that was right across from Henley Hall that Welton Academy and Bride Academy shared for plays, musicals, and other arts. She lived right across the street from Neil Perry and was supposed to go ride with them to the Academy since her parents were busy in New York launching some kind of new line. She really didn't know what the line was, they never really included her in anything.

She heard a knock on the door. She walked carefully down the stairs like a proper lady would. She grabbed her clip that she had sitting on the table that was in the hallway. She twisted her blond hair into a bun and clipped it into place. She put her bags down onto the floor and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Neil standing there. "Neil hi."

"Hi Rosemary." Neil said, with a smile.

She blushed lightly. "Neil please how many times do I have to ask you to call me Rose or Mary." She said with a small smile.

He blushed a little bit. "You say it every time that I call you Rosemary."

She rubbed her arm lightly nervously. "I am taking a guess that your father is waiting."

"Yes, he is. He sent me over to get you."

Rosemary let out a sigh and picked up her bags.

"Let me help you." He said, as he took a few of her bags so she wasn't carrying them all.

"Thank you Neil." She said softly as she locked the door to her house. "So how was your summer?" She asked softly to him as they walked towards his house.

"Father had me go to summer camp for Chemistry." He told her softly. "What about your summer how was it?"

"My parents sent me to dance school. They are so dead set on having me be a dancer." She said shaking her head lightly. "They don't like the idea that I want to be something more fun and entertaining. I mean dancing is fine, but what is the point when there is something more exciting than that?" She asked as she looked at him.

The both of them knew that their parents were pushing them into paths that they didn't want. Neil was supposed to become a doctor and Rosemary was supposed to be a dancer. Their parents also dreamed that the two of them would end up together, but neither had shown an interest in one another.

Mr. Perry looked at Rosemary. "Miss Lewis wonderful to see you again." He said, with a smile to the almost 17 year old girl who was starting her 11th year in school just like Neil was.

"You too Mr. Perry." She said, with a small weak smile. She really didn't like Mr. Perry for forcing Neil to become something that he didn't want to become. In all honesty she could see Neil as a doctor, but she could see Neil more of an actor instead of the doctor that his father wanted him to be.

"I heard from your mother that she sent you to dance school." He said, with a small smile. It was an approving look from him. A proper lady in his eyes she had become. He hoped that her and Neil would get together, if not, then he and his wife would talk to her parents and arrange a marriage of the two of them.

"You heard correctly Mr. Perry." She said, with a fake smile.

"Let's get your bags into the car and head to the schools." He said softly. He helped put her bags into the car.

Neil and Rosemary remained silent as the car ride began. Neither of them said a thing, because they knew if they did his parents were listening. They wanted to say what they truly wanted to become, but all in all his parents would intervene and change everything.

His parents would probably tell hers if she said what she truly wanted to be. She didn't want to hear it from her parents. Her parents would judge her and say dancing would be a better suited choice for a young lady like herself.

After a fairly long car ride they had dropped Rosemary off first at Bride Academy.

Neil looked at her. "I guess we will see each other very soon."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Perry." She said softly.

He placed a kiss on her knuckles before getting back into the car.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Rosemary took her things into the school into her dorm room which was 213. She put her things onto her bed and let out a sigh. She looked out the window at Welton that was in the distance. She shook her head softly.

"Miss Lewis the welcoming for the new students will be starting soon. You're needed by headmistress Lovett." Said one of the students that she knew well, Lisa was the girl's name.

"Thank you Lisa." She said, thanking the red haired girl. She turned on her heels and walked out of her room. She hoped that Neil was having an ok time at Welton. She quickly met up with the headmistress like she was asked to. "You wanted to see me Headmistress Lovett?" She asked, softly her voice was very soft compared when she was talking with Neil. She was always soft spoken when it came to talking to any of her girlfriends at school or the headmistress.

"Ah yes, I was wanting to see you Miss Lewis." Headmistress Lovett, said with a smile. She had dark curly red hair and green eyes. "I need you to hold onto one of the banners." She looked at the younger girl. "I figured you would be the best choice since you are on our student council and there are only four of you on the student council should hold the banners."

"Yes, Headmistress Lovett."

She smiled. "Good now I will see you in there." She said, waving her hand allowing the younger girl to leave her office.

Rosemary went into the hallway and met up with the other girls to get ready for the ceremony that was welcoming new students into the school. She bit the inside of her lip. She would never wish coming to this school on anyone. She felt out of place, really out of place. The only reason why she had allowed her parents to force her to come here was so that she could be close to Neil.

There were three other girls holding onto banners. Two brunets and a red head. They were part of the student council that she was in.

The red haired girl was the girl that had gotten her before, had handed her the other banner. "You're second in the lineup." She told her softly.

Rosemary nodded her head. "Alright." She said softly, as she took her place. She hated this part of being in the school and holding the banners. She did it the year before too.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Hey Neil how's that girlfriend of yours?" Charlie asked, with a grin.

"Charlie she's isn't my girlfriend. She's my friend is all." Neil said, blushing some. He didn't like the idea that Charlie was calling Rosemary his girlfriend. Rosemary was nothing more than a friend even though he wished that she would be something far more than that, but she didn't say anything to him about having feelings for him. He would never act upon something unless he truly knew how she felt about him. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her because her friendship meant the world to him.

"Well says you. How is she?" Charlie asked, flopping down onto Neil's bed before he lit a cigarette up taking a hit off of it.

"She's doing great." Neil said, with a smile when he thought about her. Rosemary was a sweet girl and he liked everything about her. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because that was the only friend that was a girl that his father would allow him to have while he was at home and it was also maybe because his father knew Rosemary's family fairly well.

"Admit it Neil you like that blonde haired Rosemary." Knox said, with a knowing smile. "She's a sweet girl and when you talk about her your face just lights up man."

Neil smiled. He knew that his friends had already met the blonde haired teenager. A proper lady she was. She hardly said anything out of place unless she was trying to make a point to them. His friends thought that she was awesome even though she was a dancer and was probably going to be getting the company that her parents ran which was a fashion company and the poor girl didn't want anything to do with it, but Rosemary was an only child and had to do what she was told to do.

"So when are you going to see her again?" Asked Meeks, curious of when his friend was going to see Rosemary.

Neil looked at Meeks. "I won't be seeing her until her birthday... well I will see her next week, but it is only for a short amount of time though since she has dance classes that day."

"Man when is that girl's birthday again? It can't be that far away." Charlie said as he closed his eyes.

"Her birthday isn't until October." Neil said with a small sad smile. "The 31st."

"That's why I keep forgetting. She's an all hallows eve baby."

Neil laughed weakly. He knew that Rosemary hated her birthday since it was the 31st of October. She always had to deal with the pranks of Halloween trick or treaters. It was also the one night of the year that Rosemary wanted to try to stay in at all times. She wouldn't go out for anything unless she was with someone. Mainly he had to go and see her to get her out on her birthday. His father had already talked to Mr. Nolan and he had gotten him the day to spend with Rosemary. He had also gotten Rosemary some time to see Neil on his birthday which was in less than a week away.

"Well man at least you get to see her." Charlie said with a smile. "I am sure that she is always happy to see you. I mean she doesn't get to see you that often."

"School is like that though." Neil said, sadly. "I get to see her when she performs..."

"When is the next time that she dances?"

Neil thought about it for a few minutes. "She has a competition in a few weeks. That will be the first competition of the school year. I don't know if I am going to be able to go."

"Man you should be able to go." Meeks said, pushing his glasses up his nose so they weren't falling off of his nose. "She will be sad if you aren't there. You haven't missed a single competition that she has had in the last five years."

Todd sat there confused. He had no idea who this girl that they were talking about. Who was she? Was she Neil's girlfriend? Wait Neil had just said that they weren't dating. He had stated that they were best friends nothing more.

"I'm going to try and see her competition. I don't want to miss it for the world."

Charlie smiled. "I went to the last competition that she was in... I don't think I ever seen someone move the way she does. Rosemary is truly talented. Maybe we can all get out and show her our support." Charlie said proposing the idea that they go and see her next performance.

Neil smiled. "I think she'll like that. She hasn't seen you guys since the last time that she performed." Neil looked at Todd. "Would you like to meet Rosemary?"

Todd looked at him confused. "I... I don't know."

"She's a nice person Todd. She'll be a good friend to you."

Todd thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded his head. "Alright I'll go."

Neil smiled.

"Good choice Todd. She's really good at what she does."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Rosemary was dressed in her dance uniform which was on the rage that year. It changed at least twice a year. She normally wore the school colors since she was performing for Bride's Academy in this competition. Music played in Henley Hall and her feet moved gracefully to the music. She was the only one that was performing from Bride's Academy since she was the best dancer that they had.

She couldn't wait to talk to Neil about this competition to see if he was going. She was always nervous when it came to the competitions and Neil was the only one that was able to calm her down before the competition. His support always helped her perform even better than before. She hoped that this time wouldn't be any different.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
